narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Takai Uchiha
Four-tomed Sharingan? Um what exactly is a four tomed sharingan, last time I checked it only went to three tomes at full maturity. Im waiting to see how you describe it and its powers but in my opinion it doesnt seem logical as even if the sharingan went above 3 tomes the abilities would be the same as its still the base level sharingan.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) I understand, but you can still see that this character is wayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy from finished. I will soon describe 4-Tomoed Sharingan. I'm sorry to keep you waiting.... <<-Raging Blast->> 14:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Also, I don't want to spoil anything, but believe me, it is not just a base sharingan :) <<-Raging Blast->> 14:10, December 1, 2010 (UTC) sorry but no sorry rage but you can not create an upgrade for a canon dojutsu or an alternate form for it, as that breaks canon....... I'm sorry but I have to ask you to remove the 4-tomed sharingan if that is fact what you are trying to do..... --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' ]] (talk to Fenix!) 23:21, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, if you address rage for this, you have to apply the rule to everyone, 13. And I mean everyone >_> Kai - Talk 23:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 13 is right Rage, the 3-tomoe is stated to be the Maturest forum of the Sharingan outside of Mangekyo. Going against that fact is breaking canon, which is also against the rules. I also agree with Kai, if 4-Tomoe is not allowed then the near-copy of the Ten Tailed's eye in Sannoto shouldn't be either.--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 11:46, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, but really whatever I do here, you just complain. This is an AU. I agree that in show, 3 Tomoe was everything, but who stated that It's the extent of Sharingan. 4-Tomoe Sharingan is something no Uchiha except Takai could achieve because of certain circumstances. Think of it, before the first users of Mangekyo, no one knew it exists, right? And also, as I said, 4-Tomoe Sharingan isn't just an upgrade of Sharingan.<<-Raging Blast->> 12:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Ok I'm going to wait until its written out and finished before I judge it..... but In my opinion you should make this a mutation within this one uchiha instead of a forgotten advanced form... that way your not breaking canon...and king what sei did with sannto was a genetic advancement on his own sharingan so its plausible. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen| 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:47, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe Rage also has a plausible explanation, but you got on his back before he could write it. Kai - Talk 17:51, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I originally asked a question and then i made a snap judgment by the response he gave, like i said above I'm going to wait till he's made the dojutsu before i judge it. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|' 楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) My comments are unneeded, as I see 13 got the message across, but I do want to make one thing clear. Kai, first off, don't hate. Sannotō has a nine-tomoe Sharingan which is held by the Ten-Tails. There is a connection between the Uchiha and the Ten Tails, since their eyes are so similar, so Sannotō wielding that eye through genetic mutation '''is' my interpretation. For all we know, the nine-tomoe may be the "completed" Sharingan in terms of genetics, but that is besides the point. Despite Blast making an AU, nowhere in Naruto does it ever support the idea of a four-tomoe Sharingan. It's rather n00b-worthy, in my opinion, and I know Blast is a rather good author here on NF. The nine-tomoe I have for Sannotō has been shown in canon, but nowhere does there support a "four-tomoe", which is why I must strongly contest this concept. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 19:49, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :I don't hate, sei, I'm just pro for the "everyone is equal" concept, and I sometimes get sick of admins telling users that they're doing it wrong while they're actually doing just the same thing, but they're allowed to because they're admins >_> Of course, that's just my opinion, and I'm nothing but a user. I'm not insulting anyone here, I'm just talking in general. Kai - Talk 20:30, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::In no way am I saying it's okay for me to do something, and then tell others they can't. That's wrong, and I'd never support that. However, the nine-tomoe used by Sannotō is supported by canon, but this four-tomoe is not. I don't see where "admins are being biased" plays into that, when I'm making a valid point. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 21:03, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Just because it isn't supported yet, doesn't mean it'll never will. :3 Kai - Talk 21:24, December 2, 2010 (UTC) So do I need to delete the 4-Tomoe? As I said, before Mangekyo, no one knew it existed, so if it really didn't existed, and I made it, you would tell me the same thing. Why not 4-Tomoe, it is not mentioned, but I really want to use it, to make something specific for my chars....<<-Raging Blast->> 11:33, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll remove the 4-thing. Just explain me, Sei, how is Sharingan related to Nine Tails and that 9-Tomoe? Please explain, I'm not a total expert of naruto. BTW, on Dragon Ball Fanon, we don't need to be strictly follow canon. I don't understand why do you make a fanon where you can't change the basic things. When writing an anime fan fiction, the things which need to be in is the universe of that anime characters and capabilities of the beings there. I don't know why here, you can't just make a new type of one Dojutsu. Anyways, I'm not wanting to change the rules, just to state something. <<-Raging Blast->> 20:41, December 3, 2010 (UTC)